The Domiciliary Care Unit provides special out-of-hospital care for ambulatory children with malignancies who are receiving cancer therapy demanding close laboratory and/or physical surveillance, frequent parenteral chemotherapy, periodic immunotherapy, or evaluation of immunologic responsiveness. The nature of the referral patterns and the distances traveled by many of the M.D. Anderson Hospital pediatric patients would render them unavailable for group or pilot studies if financial assistance were not available for travel and for domiciliary care during follow-up visits and investigative studies not requiring in-patient care. Recent curtailment of state funds has intensified problems relating to patient availability. Expansion of the Domiciliary Care program, previously limited to children with leukemia receiving Southwest Oncology Group protocol therapy, to include all categories of pediatric malignancies is requested to permit probing or pilot studies which incorporate kinetic principles and immunotherapy into multi-modal treatment programs for all pediatric solid tumor categories, as well as for the leukemias and lymphomas of childhood.